


bubbly

by SkyRose



Series: Cotton Candy Allbingo Drabbles [9]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Developing Friendships, Double Drabble, Female Friendship, Gen, Laughter, Post-Movie: Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 22:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19260061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/pseuds/SkyRose
Summary: Gamora jumped at a sudden noise.





	bubbly

**Author's Note:**

> For the square "laughter".

Gamora jumped at a sudden noise. She had just woken up. Normally, she was the first one awake. When she turned to see the source of the sound, she found Mantis’ wide eyes staring back at her.

“I’m sorry, did I frighten you?” Mantis fretted. 

The tension in Gamora’s shoulders disappeared. She now recognized the sound she had heard as Mantis’ laughter. She smiled softly before asking, “What’s so funny?”

Mantis grinned, another bout of giggles bubbling from her. It was a pleasant sound, unlike Rocket’s sharp sniggering or Drax’s booming chuckles. “Your hair!” she exclaimed.

Gamora looked at her reflection in the nearest bit of metal. She could see her hair was a tangled mess, akin to an Orloni’s nest. Gamora burst out laughing at the sight of herself.

It was Mantis’ turn to be startled. She soon followed Gamora, their laughter growing at the sound of each other’s. 

“Why all the flipping noise?” Peter asked as he wandered into the room. His hands scrubbed at his weary eyes. He blinked several times before falling into his own fit of hysterics.

Gamora glared. She threw a nearby knife at him. It stuck in the wall, narrowly missing his head.


End file.
